


Coffee Shop AU dipcifica

by PandaLostInTheStars



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Gen, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaLostInTheStars/pseuds/PandaLostInTheStars
Summary: The coffee shop Mystery coffee had a surge in popularity with the arrival of the two newest Pines, Dipper and Mabel.The Northwest family, highly displeased, send Pacifica to spy on them.And she may find a certain young bartender quite cute....





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> My second try at a somewhat constructed AU!  
> This was a Christmas gift for my best friend.  
> English isn't my first language so sorry about the mistakes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading !

The Mystery Coffee was a little coffee shop in Gravity Falls. It was rather famous, if only for the crazy decorations, full of monsters and myths, but also for their drinks. They had normal drinks, and the “mystery ones” that had bizarre names and funnies recipe each.  
For example, their Bill Cypher drink was reputed for being their strongest. 

This little place was owned by the Pines Family and employed a bunch of people from the city. Recently, thanks to the presence of the last pines Dipper and Mabel, the coffee had a surge of popularity.  
People liked the energy that Mabel had serving drinks with Wendy, and no one mixed drinks like Dipper. The fact that the twins, now both 22 years old, were rather gorgeous by all standards probably contributed to that. However that’s just an hypothesis.

Fact is: the Mystery Shack had been gaining in popularity steadily, becoming one of the most known places in town and even outside. It was the perfect tourist attraction.  
Unique, weird and special in its own way.  
The shack had had some troubles in the past, especially when Gideon opened his Bakery. However, after the scandal revealing that Gideon had stolen recipes from the Shack, the coffee shop had became even more popular.

This surge in popularity also displeased the Northwest family. Old and noble, the Nothwest family mansion had for the longest time held the title of most famous place in Gravity Falls, with its heritage that went back centuries ago. This family owned a large hotel business in many locations, all 5starts of course, and also rented a couple of mansions all over the world. They were one of the 10 most powerful families in the world.  
Being surpassed in popularity by a mere coffee shop with scary stories was….frustrating to them, to say the least.  
Thus, the Lord of the domain sent his daughter to this shop, to see what the fuzz was all about, and how they could destroy it. Look for weaknesses.  
Unknown to them, many people in the city despised the family. Mounted on their high horses, they constantly regarded others as inferiors and it grated on the nerves of some.  
The daughter, however, was a bit more liked. She was snob and petty, sure, but that was because of her upbringing and people could hardly blame her.  
However, she had shown, sometimes, that her soul wasn’t completely lost. Whether it was by helping and old woman cross the stress or sending a huge part of allowance to the reconstruction funds after the earthquake, Pacifica was indeed known as the only “passable” member of the Northwest family.

 

Now that the exposition is done, let’s get back to the story, shall we?

 

Pacifica was standing in front of the Mystery Coffee, wondering how her life had come to this.  
She took a deep breath and pushed the door.  
Pacifica couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped her eyes, and neither could she stop the awe on her face at the decor of the cafe.  
Creature posters, conspiracy boards for Bigfoot or the monster of the Lake. Statues of creatures from others world, jars filled with eyes that seemed to follow her, and other strange elements everywhere.  
Is was mesmerizing.

“Hi there! Can I help you?”  
Pacifica snapped out of her daze and quickly schooled her face. She was a Northwest! She couldn’t show such childish emotions! But what was done was done, and the small seed of wonder and awe had planted itself in her heart. She already loved the place and she hadn’t even tasted the drinks yet.  
She looked at the girl that had spoke.  
Flowing brown her with a sparkly headband, a unicorn t-shirt under her apron and a dazzling smile. It was probably the “Mabel” girl everyone talked about.  
Pacifica could see why people liked her, she radiated happiness and joy.

“Yea, I wish to drink something but I am not sure what to take…”  
“Oh a new customer! No problem! Come over here!”

Pacifica let herself be led to a table.  
“My bro-bro is the barista, he’ll be with you in a minute to present you the drinks!”  
and with that, this bouncing girl was off to serve someone else.

She frowned a bit, not used to being ignored.  
Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long.  
“Excuse me miss?” a voice said next to her, startling her as she was lost in her thoughts.  
She turned around to face a rather cute boy wearing a red and black flannel and a pair of fitting jeans under his black apron. The flannel was rolled up to the elbows – to facilitate the mixing, she guessed--. He had brown hair and a fringe hiding his forehead. His tag said “Dipper”, a nickname, she supposed. No one was really named after a constellation, right?  
“Um…miss…?” Dipper said, looking slightly embarrassed.  
Pacifica snapped out of her thoughts.

 

“Oh right sorry. I’d like to know the mystery drinks?”  
“Sure! So, we have 6 mystery drinks here:  
-The eyeball drink: it’s basically a mix of different fruit juices with gin and milk.  
-The Pyrodactil: energy drinks along with orange juice and iced tea and just a touch of xérès. Very appreciated.  
-The Bill Cypher: our strongest one yet! Vodka and CocaCola with some Tabasco and fruit juice.  
-The Pit: real strong coffee, not recommended for the weak of hearts, mixed with Rhum, Tabasco and various spices. Best served real hot!  
-The Brotherhood: the sweetest of the menu: honey and whiskey along with various juices  
-The minotaur: second strongest under Bill Cypher: GinTonic and Cider. It’s pretty bitter!  
What do you want to try ?”

“I…I’ll try the Brotherhood please.” she stuttered, not really knowing what to take. She didn’t hold her alcohol really well….Why had her father sent her in a bar of all places.  
She felt her heart jump a little when the guy gave her a dazzling smile :  
“Sure thing! One Brotherhood coming right up!” then turned around left.  
Pacifica couldn’t help but notice that this skinny jean really fitted him.  
Damn, he had the booty.  
She felt her face heat up right as she thought of that. What the hell was she doing! She was on a mission to scout the place so that her dad could destroy it! She didn’t have the time to frolic around! She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

At the same time, Dipper was back at the bar, face slightly red, something that Mabel of course noticed.  
“Oooooh, tell me dip-dip, could you possibly have a crush on your new guest?” she exclaimed, her mishevious eyes shining.  
“Quit it Mabel, did you not recognize her? It’s the Northwest girl! Her parents hate our guts, they made that clear enough. Why do you think she came here?” hissed Dipper.  
Realisation dawned on his twin’s face.  
“Oh no. You think she’s spying on us?”  
“I’ve got no proofs yet but we have to stay on guard ‘kay? And probably warn Grunkle Stan and Ford about it too. If she came here snooping on her father’s order we can’t be too cautious.”  
“You’re right.” Mabel nodded. “I’ll call at the break. But let’s not antagonize her. She’s a special guest! Also, the town people said she wasn’t too bad so maybe she just wanted to try it out. Don’t be all paranoid Dippsauce! You’re starting to sound like Grunkle ford.” Laughed the jovial girl.  
The young man chuckled. “Yea you’re probably right.”  
He skillfully finished the drink and handed it to Mabel.  
“There you go! One brotherhood on the rocks!”

The rest of the day passed without much trouble. When Pacifica finally exited the coffee, she was a bit shaken.  
The pines twins were so nice! And she had to admit that the drink she had had tasted great.  
It strengthened her resolve to help this place. She had spent some time listening to the townspeople. And something had become clear: Gravity Falls loved this shop. Shutting it down through shady means would only serves to tarnish her family name even further. 

Deep down, she knew that her parents were delusional. They still thought the town respected them, when it couldn’t be further from the truth. The people despised them and even worse, feared them.  
Her family name was broken, and it was her responsibility, as the only heir, to fix that.

She went back home and steeled herself for a confrontation with her parents. She hadn’t found any weaknesses, and her father wasn’t going to be pleased by that, that was for sure.  
But she was 24 for god sake, she wasn’t a scared 12 years old that couldn’t confront her parents. And that damned bell wouldn’t silence her anymore.  
She could do it.

Meanwhile, back at the Mystery Coffee shop (which also served as a home for the whole Pines family):  
“So a Northwest came in eh?” grumbled Stanley Pines, the twins grunkle. He didn’t trust the Northwests. Then he didn’t trust anyone and had been a convicted con-man so his opinion was heavily biased.  
“Yea. But she was nice. Liked the drink, didn’t snoop around, didn’t ask question. She apparently was interested in my article about the Perodactyl mystery. I don’t know Grunkle Stan. I was suspicious, but maybe Mabel is right and I’m just becoming paranoid.” Answered Dipper, who was writing down some new theories in his Journal, a beer by his side. His dream was seeing this book one day published. But right now he was happy being a bartender for summer before going back to college.  
“You can’t trust a Northwest Dipper !”  
“Stan, you know many people told me the same about you right?” Dipper asked, face serious.  
Stan flinched. He didn’t like to remember that once, his own nephew hadn’t trusted him.  
Dipper the smiled softly.  
“They told us you were bad news but me and Mabel didn’t listen. And now we trust you. Like Grunkle Ford would say, appearances can be deceiving. I don’t want to judge her only on her family. She didn’t choose to be a Northwest.”  
He shook his head. “I…I want to give her a chance. A chance to prove that she can be different.”  
Stan’s shoulder slumped and, for a moment, his 80 years showed. “You’re right Dipper…and you’re a far better man than I am.” He said, sprawled on the old couch while a rerun of DuckTective was playing on the TV.  
Dipper stopped writing and frowned slightly. He was aware that Stanley was old. But life without him or Ford was….unimaginable. He went up and rested a hand on the old man’s shoulder.  
“You had a harder time than I had grunkle stan. I am lucky to have you and Mabel. You had no one and after the Gideon mess 4 years ago I don’t blame you for being cautious. I still can’t believe he dynamited your safe. It was a mess to clean.”  
“It sure was! Ha! He’s now in jail for the next 20 or so years, serves him right!...Hey Dipper, wanna see the new Will Smith movie with me ?”  
“Of course! Let me call Mabel first. If we see a movie with Bruce Lee without her she’ll never forgive us.”  
The family laughed and spent a nice evening, and for a single night, all their worries and stresses melted away, they didn’t think about what tomorrow would bring and just enjoyed themselves. A family night, and Mabel got a couple more pictures to put in her scrapbook.


	2. Let's try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica is working on a secret plan behind her parent's back, and frienships are forming.

Pacifica sighed as she got up. She really didn’t want to and just wished to hide from the world for a while.   
The memories of the screaming match she had with her parents yesterday came back to her and she frowned. Yesterday evening had been a real nightmare.  
She hadn’t had such a confrontation with her parents since…since she had agreed to finance the reconstruction of the church out of her own pocket.  
Her parents had called it “degrading”. She had called it “helping”.   
She massaged her forehead slowly, wondering how she was going to get out of this mess.   
Especially since she had some secrets she hadn’t told her parents. Like the fact that the majority of her father’s associates preferred her company, and that she was really thinking about taking over the family’s business. Her father had become complacent with his business, careless. She was the one going to all of the hotels and mansions regularly to check if everything was going well. She was the one that thanked the staff for their hard work. She was the one dealing with a good chunk of the bureaucratic papers.   
Then why was her father the one gaining credits from it? She wasn’t doing to let her parents use her anymore. And over the last 12 months, she had slowly gained the votes of their associates. On the next general meeting, she was going to call for a change.   
She was going to put herself on the top, and take her father down, whether he liked it or not.   
But to achieve this, she had to keep a good reputation. She had to be cautious, not to fall into the same traps as her parents.   
She couldn’t become complacent.   
She had to keep sharp. 

She thought back on the Mystery Coffee menu, and remembered seeing a breakfast menu on it from 7am to 11am.   
Thus, she got up, and went directly out of the service door, not wanting to face her parents this early in the morning.

Meanwhile, in the Mystery Coffee Shack: the day had already begun, and customers were slowly coming in for their morning coffee.   
The pace was slow, and everyone could enjoy the morning sun.   
Dipper was daydreaming a bit at the bar, idly sketching some new creatures in his book. He liked those slow morning where he only had to make a few coffees while Soos in the kitchen handled the croissants and bread.  
She was surprised to see Pacifica Northwest come out of the door. He hadn’t expected her to come back that soon. His discussion with his grunkle yesterday came back to his mind and he sighed. Right. He had decided to give her the benefice of the doubt.  
He looked back at her and frowned. If the dark bags under her eyes and her slightly out of place hair were any indication, she hadn’t slept much. 

He watched as she went to sit down at a slightly isolated table and put her head in her hands. Damn, she looked really tired.   
He bit at his lower lip for a second nervously before slamming his drawing book shut, hopping over the counter to go take her order since Mabel had gone off to the restrooms for a second and Wendy was occupied.  
“Hi, can I help you?” he asked, trying not to surprise her.  
“Oh hi. She mumbled, her head snapping up. Could I get a coffee with some croissants please ?”  
“Sure, but the new batch is currently baking, you’ll have to wait 5 or 10min, is that alright with you? I can bring you the coffee first.” Dipper cringed internally. Having to tell customers to wait was awful. He made a mental note to tell Soos to double the quantity of food they made in the morning.   
“No problem, just, please, 12 shots of expresso in the coffee. I had a short night.”  
Dipper let out a quick laugh at that.  
“I feel you on that. I myself had a good espresso earlier. Nothing like caffeine to wake you up right? Do you want any milk or sugar with your shots?”  
Pacifica smiled “Yea, I don’t know how I would survive without coffee. Nothing please, I like it black.”  
And, simultaneously, they said “Like your/my soul?/.”  
They looked at each other for a second, before bursting out laughing.  
Dipper then quickly went to prepare said coffee and then went on to serve others drinks behind the counter as Mabel came back.  
Pacifica was hiding a small smile as Mabel gave her her coffee. The brunet raised an eyebrow, smirked as she remember seeing her brother with a smile on his face too. Something was going on between the two, she was sure of it. And Mabel would do anything for her brother’s happiness. And thus Mabel wingman instinct started to run.

As days passed, it became a sort of ritual.  
Pacifica would come in the morning, Dipper would take her order, they would chat a bit, and then they would go on their way.  
As days then weeks passed, they learned more and more about each other.

Pacifica learned that Dipper was a real nerd, and that he was the one behind most of the conspiracies theories. He also was a ghost hunter and actively sought out haunted places.   
He was courageous, kind of dorky, and really passionate about cryptids. 

Dipper learned that Pacifica was a pro businessman, and was passionate about mode and style. He learned also that her relation with her parents was…complicated to say the least.   
He leaned that she had the most of the actionnaire’s favor, and was planning to take over.   
He implicitly understood that she didn’t have that many friends, most people only got close to her in the hopes of getting her money, or for the fame. 

Pacifica also got a lot closer to Mabel. The girl easygoing nature and kindness broke through the blonde girl’s walls as easy as butter. They ended up chatting animatedly about animals, music tastes and clothes.

And like that, two months passed.   
Pacifica’s relation with her family slowly but surely worsened, to the point where she made a point to totally ignore them, and only talked to the staff.   
Said staff was supportive of their young master, and didn’t hesitate to help her out, and they all were especially neutral with the parents. It was almost like hostile energy was pouring out of the manor.  
The Twins had warmed her heart and she had found herself caring about the coffee shop.  
Meanwhile, on the Pine’s family side: they had accepted her. The whole family had accepted that she wasn’t a spy, but a regular client, and a friend of Mabel and Dipper. (even if Mabel side glance at Dipper suggested that the boy saw the blond girl as something more than a friend, and they both knew it. However, they had both agreed not to tell their grunkle Stan anything, at least not yet.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ! :3


	3. unplanned event and new begginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica face a mishaps in her plans, but it opens to her a new door she had never even hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter !   
> Maybe I'll do more for this AU, i don't know. (tell me if you'd like more?)  
> Remember: english isn't my first language so please be merciful but please tell me if I made mistakes in the comments so I can correct them.
> 
> Thanks for reading ! I hoped you liked it!

Then one day, the bell rang at the coffee shop. But it was their day off! Nobody was supposed to come!

Dipper went downstairs, wearing simple short and a T-shirt, with hairs sticking out in every direction possible and a cup of tea in his hand, firmly decided to give an earful to whoever idiot had rung the bell. He opened the door, only to find Pacifica on the other side.

“Pacifica?! What are you doing here?”

“Long story…let’s just say that I just overthrew my dad and got control over the business a bit earlier than planned…and they threw me out and disowned me. Can I stay in the coffee just long enough until I find a solution? If people see me in the street, it’ll start rumors and that’s the last thing I need. My parents are going to do everything to destroy me now. They see me as a rival.”

Dipper took a few seconds to process all this then quickly opened the door fully.

“Oh shit! Sure come in!  Just a warning, nobody’s up yet.

-Yea I know, it’s your day off right? Sorry to barge in like that…”

Dipper quickly eased her worries.

“No problem. It’s not like you planned this to happen now. Come on get inside!”

Pacifica entered the room. Even empty, the coffee still hold this “home” felling.

Dipper quickly made her a coffee before excusing himself as he needed to clean up a little and get properly dressed.

While she tried to sort things out, calling various lawyers and associates, an old man that she immediately identified as the “Grunkle Stan” the twins always talked about, ower of the shop. She had rarely saw him, and hadn’t interacted much before. If she was fully honest with herself, she feared him a little bit.

The man was known as a great con artist, a fighter, and a paranoid man with too much secrets.

She grabbed her coffee as he went as sat in front of her.

“So, you’re the Northwest girl eh?” he said in a gruff voice. “Rumors are already going that your parents kicked you out. Is that true?”

 

Pacifica sighed.

“Yea, it is. Rumors are already going? My father must have pulled some strings already…dammit I thought I had more time. I’ll need to make some phone calls if that’s okay with you.”

“Do what you must girl. But here.” He slided a piece of paper toward her. Intrigued, she picked it up and gasped. It was a list of powerful people, whether it be army captains and generals to senators. Along with phones numbers and emails addresses.

She looked back up at Stan who was watching her with a soft smile.

“I may be a grumpy old man, but I do have my faire share of contacts young girl. I called them all and put you in a good word to them as soon as I heard the rumors. And don’t cha worry, if any journalists come snooping ‘round here, they’ll have to face my American fists first.” He grinned

Pacifica clutched the precious paper close to her. This simple paper was going to make things so much easier for her. She felt tears stating to well up in her eyes

“Thank you. Thank you so much!”

Dammit. She was tearing up in front of her crush’s uncle. (Yes, she had finally come to terms with her feelings for Dipper. But she certainly didn’t plan on telling him.).

As she sobbed quietly, the older man awkwardly patted her back, apparently very uncomfortable with the display of emotions. “There not stop crying please”.

She smiled again, a bright real smile through the tears “Thank you again.”

 

Then she quickly set to her task, making calls left and right, pulling strings and making contracts.

She also set up a couple of reunions here and there with the associates to discuss the many changes the company would go through.

After a few hours, she was exhausted but done. She had managed to rent a little flat in Gravity Falls temporarily.

She also had found a container and a company that would ship all her belongings there.

The company had officially accepted her as the new chief.

The rest of her family, well the least stuck-up ones, supported her and had accepted to fund her would she need it.

Some resented her. She didn’t care, she barely knew them anyway.

She sighed and asked if she could have an ice cream, needing to relieve some of the pent-up tension and also to cool down (it was almost 35°C after all).

Of course the Pine family agreed, she was a friend after all, not only a customer.

 

Mabel brought her a vanilla and chocolate ice cream, with a piece of paper stuck to it. Intrigued, Pacifica took the paper and read it.

           

 

“ _Hey hey Pac’ ! Mabel here! I know it’s probably not the right time now BUT I CAN’T HOLD IT ANYMORE ! You and my brobro are so in love with each other everybody knows. So please stop our suffering and tell him already!! Cause right now he’s persuaded that it’s not the right time and that you don’t feel the same blahblahblah it’s my brother. But he has a MASSIVE crush on you and you do too so TELL HIM PLEASE !_

_Thanks XOXO_

_Mabel”_

 

Pacifica could feel her face burning as she read the message. What what what.

Dipper had a crush on her? WHAT.

Her brain felt like running in emptiness. She could only re-read those few words: “ _You and my brobro are so in love with each other everybody knows”_ Was she that obvious ?? And her feelings were returned?

She couldn’t think, her cheeks were burning, her breathe was quickening and her heart was out of control.

She quickly got up and went to the bathroom to cool down, forgetting the letter on the coffee’s floor.

 

When she went back, she froze like a deer in headlight at the sight of Dipper….reading Mabel’s letter. His face was tomato red, and a hand was covering his mouth.

As if he had sensed her presence, Dipper suddenly turned toward her. She stayed frozen.

He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

“Sorry…I kinda recognized Mabel’s writing and thought her had forgotten one of her notes on the floor…..”

 

They stayed silent for a while before the brunet spoke up again.

“Yeaaaaa, so…..wanna go out for dinner sometimes? Or coffee? But since I work here it’ll mostly be awkward so I thought maybe not coffee cause y’know or a movie maybe ? You know what you.-”

“Dipper.” Pacifica cut him mid-rand. He was cute when flustered, she thought silentely.

“I’d love to get dinner with you.” she said smiling even though she knew she was probably blushing like crazy.

  
Dipper smiled bashfully, a bit bright smile that made butterflies go crazy in her stomach. He grinned.

“Alright. Is….Saturday okay? I’ll come pick you up and everything. It’s a date!”

He quickly gave her a peck on the cheek and then all but fled upstairs.

 

Pacifica just stood there, dumbstruck, before blushing red and smiling, hiding her face in her hands. In the span of one day, she had overthrown her father, made all the arrangements, and got a probable boyfriend who was the same guy she had been crushing on from the first day when she had set a foot in this coffee.

She let out a giggle, there was a rumor that being in the Mystery Coffee shop could change your life.

Well, it couldn’t be more true for her.

She smiled, looking at the window where the sun was starting to warm up the whole town, people were getting up and soon enough the town would be buzzing with energy again.

She had started the day sad and lost, but now she could feel that this was the start of a new life.

THE END


End file.
